The utilization of storage and lifting devices is well known in the art. However, most, if not all, do not have ample area to store large, heavy machinery, equipment and the alike on multiple platforms. In some cases, storage is accomplished by lifting the platform well above the floor level into the ceiling area, such as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,070 to Contreras, which discloses an overhead storage lift assembly. However, in most cases, articles are simply stored on overhead shelves or racks, or on the floor.
Accordingly, there still remains the need for a storage platform and lift apparatus that is capable of storing heavy equipment and machinery above the ground level on multiple platforms as well as allowing continued use of the space occupied by the storage platform and lift apparatus. For instance, the front portion of an automobile can be conveniently positioned and stored within the area defined by the present invention while articles are stored thereabove on multiple platforms.